<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dating Cupid by AshenLucith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193451">Dating Cupid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenLucith/pseuds/AshenLucith'>AshenLucith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inazuma Eleven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Comfort, Day 3: Night out, F/F, Inazuma Sapphic, Lesbian Touko, Overthinking, Romance, bisexual Rika, date, lesbian Haruna, night out, pan fuyuka, super minor HaruFuyu, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenLucith/pseuds/AshenLucith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>18yo Rika casually seems to fix every problem, 18yo Touko doesn’t find her flirting senses nor gay radar to be that at all reliable. Who do you ask for help when the master of love and friendship is literally who you want to pursue?! Enter Otonashi Haruna.</p><p>TouRika for Inazuma Sapphics Day 3!<br/>Prompt: Night Out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Urabe Rika/Zaizen Touko, Zaizen Touko &amp; Otonashi Haruna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dating Cupid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oof. Me still lates uwu and I’m still at day 3 hskshsksshks. I don’t have classes tomorrow, I want to finish all seven fics aaaaaaaaa.</p><p>Me whining at my workloads aside, follow @inazumasapphics for more WLW content!<br/>Day 3: Night Out!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Endou Mamoru:</b> </span>
</p><p>
  <b>how abour chocolates???</b>
</p><p>
  <b>everybody loves choco</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Tsunami Jousuke:</b> </span>
</p><p>
  <b>TAKE HER SURFING!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>LEAD HER TO THE OCEAN</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Kidou Yuuto:</b> </span>
</p><p>
  <b>???</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Why are you asking me??</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Someoka Ryuugo:</b> </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Probably flowers idk</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Gouenji Shuuya:</b> </span>
</p><p>
  <b>touko</b>
</p><p>
  <b>that’s so gay</b>
</p><p>
  <b>me too</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Tachimukai Yuuki</b> </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Uhhh</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I’m so sorry 😭😭</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I don’t know!!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Fubuki Shirou:</b> </span>
</p><p>
  <b>good luck :)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Kogure Yuuya</b> </span>
</p><p>
  <b>🤨 whos this??</b>
</p><p><em> “Useless! Every single one of you are useless!!” </em> Touko curses the wind as she reads another reply from her phone. Her and Rika’s “celebratory friendship day” is <em> today </em>and she doesn’t know what to give or what to do for her favorite person. To make matters worse, none of her friends are anywhere near helpful.</p><p>Touko feels her eye twitch at Gouenji’s response. <em> “What’s your basis for that even?!”</em></p><p>Touko breathes out all her frustration in a huff. <em> Welp, </em> she guesses she should even consider herself lucky that these dunderheads even replied. If it was her, she’ll probably just tell them to ask someone else. <em> Obviously </em> she doesn’t know anything about celebrating a special day with a special friend! She doesn’t know anything about the gifts you should give people who are the most precious non-blood related person you ever have either! It certainly doesn’t help that it was her fault for being too busy with her college applications that she forgets the date. She just can’t take a break!</p><p>Although, <em> of course, </em> Touko feels guilty. <em> Of course, </em>she knows this was her fault. What can be another reason she’s taking the extra effort of arranging this special day?!</p><p>Besides that concern, there’s also a thought that’s been bugging Touko recently. For some reason, she tried to not meet Rika for the past few weeks and then regrets it out of the fact that she misses her so much, even more than ever. For reasons Touko can’t understand, Rika has been plaguing her mind despite her body trying to avoid her everytime she stands near her. Luckily, instead of being offended, Rika resolutes to give her space, only for her to forget it a few minutes after and then cling on Touko’s arm again.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Gouenji Shuuya</b> </span>
</p><p>
  <b>okay but seriously</b>
</p><p>
  <b>doesn’t she like make-up and dresses?</b>
</p><p>Touko spies her phone again, now thinking more of what was advised. Yes, that’s true. Rika loves make-up and dresses and being cute together. The thing is, Touko’s getting tired of just giving Rika the exact same thing every single year. She wants her to feel special, she wants her to feel like Touko knows her more than just the same things she shows other people.</p><p>Touko sits at the red carpet of the walk-in closet she’s rummaging on and types in a reply of the exact thing she’s thinking. Before she even attempts to hide her phone, another message is sent to her.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Gouenji Shuuya</b> </span>
</p><p>
  <b>have u tried asking otonashi?</b>
</p><p>That’s actually a good referral.</p><p>After hitting Gouenji with a thanks, Touko goes straight to the mentioned person’s direct message. Not a moment too soon, she gets a reply.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Otonashi Haruna</b> </span>
</p><p>
  <b>OMG OMG OMG</b>
</p><p>
  <b>FINALLY OMG CONGRATULATIONS!!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Zaizen Touko</b> </span>
</p><p>
  <b>WHAT ARE YOU CONGRATULATING ME FOR?!?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Otonashi Haruna</b> </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Oh</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nothing</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Anyway, what’s the current plan?</b>
</p><p>Touko feels something tick. What does she mean by that?! Why do they always respond like that?! Kabeyama and Hiroto basically said the same thing, <em> why do they do that?!</em></p><p>She wants to ask but of course the more important matters come first.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Zaizen Touko</b> </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Nothing yet. Unfortunately.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Otonashi Haruna</b> </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hmm...</b>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘It’s not like I had time to think about it! Things were all happening at the same time, okay!’</em>
</p><p>Touko slaps both her hands at her face. <em> ‘Ughh! Why am I even being defensive! It’s literally my fault!’</em></p><p>Touko feels her phone vibrate continuously. For some unforeseen miracle, Haruna successfully sent ten messages. All links for a place near them. Before Touko attempts to reply, four more messages make it through her mobile device.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Otonashi Haruna:</b> </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pick one and then reserve it for tonight!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You’ll have more time to prepare if it’s night!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Do you need me to come over?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>My girlfriend’s good at make-up!</b>
</p><p>It’s an understatement to say that Touko’s flabbergasted. Did Haruna just plan the day—or night, rather, for her??</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Otonashi Haruna:</b> </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Text Rika-san about tonight!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tell her you’re coming over her house to pick her up</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Omw w gf!</b>
</p><p>Before Touko even has time to think for herself, her body already texted Rika.</p><p>As she rests her phone on the floor, Touko aims her thoughts at her longtime best friend. <em> ‘I can’t even plan how I can spend time with her properly…’</em></p><p>Touko takes both her knees close to her chest as she buries her face, and her problems, even deeper within her. She's known Rika for as long as Rika knows her but why is it that Rika can perfectly show Touko all the things that makes her happy and Touko can’t do the same thing? Why is it that it’s always Rika who makes the effort of bringing them together? Why is it that Rika’s the one who knows exactly what to do to get Touko out of any kind of dump she finds herself in?! These things should be a give-and-take thing, right? Touko should do her share. Touko fiddles with the holes of her ripped jeans just as she thinks carefully about something she can do.</p><p>“Presents!” Touko shouts as she stands up.</p><p>That’s right. She can still think about the present she can give her! But what would be a wonderful thing to give to a wonderful person?</p><p>Thinking about it, what <em> did </em> she used to give Rika?!</p><p>“Make-up and dresses are getting kind of old, huh,” she comments to her lonely closet. She paces with her hand on her jaw as she dwells on the matter. Just as she finishes three cycles, she finally has her eureka moment!</p><p>She snatches her phone from the floor, picks the merchandise, pays for it, and types in the delivery information.</p><p>Touko makes a double fist pump.</p><p>
  <em> Everything’s going to be perfect!<br/>
</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>“Aaaaaaaaaaa!! Stop, <em> wait!” </em> Touko screams at the person she’s seeing in the mirror.</p><p>“What?! What is it now?!” The stressed Haruna doesn’t hesitate in showing her irritation. “I told you it looks good!!”</p><p>“That’s the problem!! Why am I looking <em> this </em> good?! I’m meeting <em> Rika!!</em>”</p><p>Haruna covers her mouth with a hand, trying to think about how she can tell Touko that she and Rika have been pining all this time. <em> ‘Eh. She’ll realize it soon.’</em></p><p>Haruna doesn’t miss the sweetdrop Fuyuka had, probably after reading her mind. Ah, great gay minds think alike.</p><p>She reviews Touko’s outfit again: from the black curvaceous long-sleeved blouse with the same-colored ribbon by the neckline; the gray formal suit on top of it; the partnered gray-hued slacks; and then the black boots. Haruna nods at her hardwork and she spies her girlfriend giving a small smile as agreement. The make-up and more fluffier hair did Touko justice, Haruna gives a thumbs up at Fuyuka.</p><p>“Seriously, Haruna! Whyyyy?!?”</p><p>Touko’s whine doesn’t break Haruna’s resolve to show her like this to Rika. She knows both of them will thank her later. Touko should have known what comes with being ‘first-name basis friends’ with <em> the </em>Otonashi Haruna. It simply means anything will be turned as gay as they possibly can.</p><p>“You know how to drive, right?”</p><p>Touko raises a brow at the question. “Ah, <em> yeah. </em>Since I was sixteen.”</p><p>“Right. You’re good to go.”</p>
<hr/><p>“H-Hi, Rika! I was forced to wear this!!”</p><p>Touko puts down the hand she has raised for a greeting.</p><p>No.</p><p>That sounds forced.</p><p>Rika will believe it though.</p><p>“How about ‘Heeeeey Rika! Long time, huh!’”</p><p>Touko puts down the awkward smile as well.</p><p>Nope. Definitely not.</p><p>“Oh then I guess—”</p><p>The door swings open to Touko’s surprise and a pink asymmetrical cocktail-dressed Rika shows herself. Her dress has mostly only patterned laces as the upper body design to the sleeves reaching the wrist, where there isn't much cloth. The neckline, however, was left open down to the midsection, revealing most of Rika’s mid-chest. Touko redirects her sight at her hair that was put up in a dashingly messy bun that only accentuates her smokey eyeshadow and her gray-purple eyes. Compared to Touko’s more lively mascara, Rika has what she would call ‘elegant.’</p><p><em> “W-Wow.” </em> Words come before thinking as Touko’s mouth opens.</p><p>“You’re a wower yourself, hun.” Rika doesn’t miss the chance to wink at Touko. “You’ve always been pretty, but this just put every letter on the word in all caps.”</p><p>“I, huh.” Touko still hasn’t recovered with whatever predicament she’s in and wouldn’t stop looking at Rika.</p><p>“So, are we going or are we gonna have a stare-down instead?”</p><p>The snide on Rika’s tone wakes Touko up from her daydream. “Right! Right. We’re going.”</p><p>Both of them slide in Touko’s convertible with Rika riding shotgun as usual. Despite everything about the moment being routine to them: Touko picking Rika up, she sits at her side, they go wherever fun places they can go; this ride seems to be quieter and more tense in comparison.</p><p><em> Actually</em>, all there <em> is </em> is quiet in this ride!</p><p>Touko can’t resist but side glances her passenger from time to time, she can tell Rika’s doing the same thing when she’s not looking. Touko silently tells herself to calm down but the trainwreck that she can become, unfortunately, still depends on Rika. Once again she’s relying on Rika to level things out for her. Why can’t she solve her own problems?</p><p>“Who was it?”</p><p>“Huh?” Touko almost jumps on her seat in the sudden strike of the conversation.</p><p>“Who’s your make-up artist-slash-evening planner?”</p><p>“Ah.” Of course Rika knows. Rika always knows. “You know, Haruna, and then Fuyuka with the make-up.”</p><p>Rika scoffs. “Of course.”</p><p>Touko doesn’t know what that response means. Is Rika disappointed? Is she angry? <em> Upset</em>?!</p><p>“This is nice but… I wouldn’t mind movies and cuddles either.”</p><p>The car swerves at the sudden slip that Touko’s hand just made at the wheel, luckily, her reflex is fast enough to get them back on track.</p><p>“Is everything all right?!” Touko hears the shock on Rika’s voice. Rika stares at her less like the person who just almost killed them both and more of the person who needs time to sit down and needs some talking to.</p><p>“Y-yeah. M’fine.” Touko says with a cough. “Are you?”</p><p>“Y-yeah.”</p><p>The staggering silence comes in-between them but Rika was the one to break it.</p><p>“I-is it the cuddles…?”</p><p>She looks concerned. Touko hasn’t seen Rika choose her words this carefully.</p><p>“I mean, that was… a joke…”</p><p>Touko suddenly makes the fastest parallel parking seen in history at the side of the road and Rika has her eyes bulge in shock.</p><p>Just as the vehicle stops swaying, the moon shines on both the beauties. Regrettably, both of them still have their eyes in front of them, not looking at anything at all.</p><p>“I’m okay with movies and cuddles!! And anything <em> more </em> than that!”</p><p>Touko has her eyes close when she spouts her feelings out. She doesn’t really know why she suddenly stops the car nor does she understand why or what it is that she wants to do or wants to be with Rika but it certainly doesn’t hurt to be honest with her. Rika will always come through, right? It’s okay to rely on her, <em> right?! </em> She won’t be mad??? <em> Right?!?!!</em></p><p>Touko feels movement beside her and toughens herself up to look. She sees Rika fanning her own face as she tries not to let her tears fall.</p><p>“<em>Why </em> are <em> you </em>crying?!!”</p><p>“Be-because! I’ve waited so long, you know. Like, I’ve been so patient, you know. And you were really <em> unbelievably </em> dense!! And and and…”</p><p>Rika can’t finish her sentence as the dam on her eyes finally collapses.</p><p>“<em>And you look so pretty! Waaaaaah!!”</em></p><p>She hugs Touko so tightly that Touko feels her chest warm. Or maybe her chest is warm because she’s crying now too? Touko can’t really tell but she feels a whole pot of emotions on her chest and stomach and she can’t really tell if she has to point out each and every single one. All she knows is that what she said is true. She <em> does </em> want to do a lot more things with Rika and <em> she does </em> want to be with her more.</p><p>Just as Rika’s done with her waterworks that painted Touko’s suit, Rika looks at her with a saddened demeanor. “But now we can’t go on our date because my face is ruined.”</p><p>
  <em> ‘Date!! Goddamit Haruna! You should’ve said so earlier!’ </em>
</p><p>Touko resolves to give her lesbian friend something as a gift of appreciation. Maybe she should give her and Fuyuka a vacation ticket to somewhere nice.</p><p>“Like your face will ever be ruined.”</p><p>Rika knits her eyebrow at her. “And the reservation?”</p><p>“It’s fine, I’m loaded, remember?” Touko snickers, not at Rika nor at her own joke, but at how dense she has been all these years. Is this what being Kidou feels like?</p><p>“Sorry, I ruined this for you.”</p><p>“No! <em> I’m </em>sorry it took me long.”</p><p>“Wait. I got this for you by the way.” Rika takes a small red ribboned box from her purse.</p><p>Touko almost slaps herself at the remembrance. “Me too! I have something for you too!” Touko rummages through her pockets and finds the gray-violet package.</p><p>They exchange looks before exchanging the actual gifts. Touko unravels hers only to find a partner bracelet in it.</p><p>“<em>Couple </em> bracelet now. Just so you know.”</p><p>Touko feels the heat on her cheek as the mindreader Rika opens hers as well only to find a necklace with a sweet butterfly pendant on it. Touko doesn’t miss the dew on her eyes as she clasps her hand on her mouth as she stares at her.</p><p>“That one’s not part of Haruna’s plans. Just so you know.”</p><p>Rika basically jumps as she hugs her again. The warmth that the embrace brings melts her anxiety. What do you know… Rika really does fix everything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gouenji and Haruna solidarity HC where Gouenji refers to Haruna for WLW matters and Haruna refers to Gouenji for MLM matters. They’re the reason why everybody has a love life.</p><p>I just want to say that I’m not good with colors, describing them, nor identifying them and I never will be. I’m not good at descriptions in general, actually. Let me blame aphantasia for that.</p><p>I’m also this close to writing a whole novel where Kidou just acts dense at all his suitors.</p><p>Lastly, HaruFuyu deleted scene after Touko leaves:<br/>Fuyuka: *places a hand on Haruna’s shoulder* Are you sure about this?<br/>Haruna: one-hundred percent!<br/>Fuyuka: I mean, will she be alright?<br/>Haruna: Ah yeah. It’s just about time she knows anyway.<br/>Fuyuka: *looks at Haruna fondly then takes her hand* movies?<br/>Haruna: At your place? Hell, yes!</p><p>HaruFuyu brings me joy skshsjskg</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>